(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a measuring system for measuring a physical parameter surrounding a sensing probe and having the effect of changing the probe's reactance. The invention is particularly adapted for measuring the material level in a storage container.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A description of related art is given in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,231 and in the references of record in that patent. The system described in my said patent requires two oscillator circuits. In the present invention the need for a second oscillator circuit has been eliminated, thereby also eliminating the need for matched components and relatively expensive circuitry.